


S2E20 Dean的完美世界

by guanzhaoying



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Sam Winchester, Bottom Sam, Dean can have whatever he wants, M/M, Multi, Top Dean Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanzhaoying/pseuds/guanzhaoying
Summary: Dean终于拥有了专属的Sammy Girl
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	S2E20 Dean的完美世界

Dean一觉醒来，发现自己身边躺了一个性感美女。

电话里，Sam的话并没有让Dean冷静下来，电话便挂断了，接着他的妻子从卧室里出来，善解人意的问他发生了什么事。

Dean说：“没什么，我大概是做了个梦。”

看着美丽的妻子回去继续睡觉，他开着车一路来到了记忆里的那个家，当Mary打开门的那一刻，Dean想着，这真是一个美梦，只是Sammy依旧是个不听哥哥话的弟弟，他想要个可爱的，真正的Sammy girl。

对于Sam来说，接下来发生的事可真是太奇怪了，他临睡前刚将热水注入浴缸里，躺在里面还不超过三分钟的时间，胸就开始又痒又疼的起了变化，同样有了变化的是下面不可描述的位置比胸部还要剧烈的感觉。

当夜，Jessica坐在床沿，犹豫了一下，还是忍不住惊奇的冲动，手摸了上去，那美好的手感，自己是女生所以一直都是软软的触感，而未婚夫，这该死的太美妙了，这手感让她想起了果冻。

“呃……Jess，别这样！”Sam沮丧的说，一方面是因为突然变化，另一方面是大了好几个罩杯的胸很敏感，昏暗的灯光下，Sam的脸都红了。

“亲爱的，你这里实在太完美了，我想看看你下面。”Jessice兴奋的想要掰开Sam紧合的双腿。

“不！”Sam双腿合的更紧了，他慌张的说：“好了Jess，我明天就去医院，快十点了，我们休息吧。”

Jessice狡黠的一笑，转身拉开床头柜抽屉，将里面的一些夫妻用品取了出来，说：“别这样扫兴嘛，我的Sammy gril。”

Sam耐不住Jessica的要求，羞耻的将两条腿分开，展示着自己新张出来的器官。

在会阴处，一个粉嫩的女穴因为大腿的分开，而紧张的颤抖着，Jess伸手去抚摸那柔嫩的阴唇，那里稚嫩的如同刚步入青春期的少女，却又在手指轻轻的揉捏下，娇羞的张开自己，窄小的女穴吐露出一股液体。

Sam惊慌失措的推着Jess，“怎么会这样，你只是轻轻碰了几下。”

Jess迅速的按着Sam的肩膀，不允许他反抗自己，把他按倒在床铺里，那丰满的胸因为这样剧烈的动作而颤动的抖着，Sam的胸中烦热，他感觉到事情早就不由自己的意志掌控，乳头硬的厉害，里面有液体想要从乳孔里喷出来，但如果Jess再继续这样下去，事情会发展的更加崩溃。

Jess玩的兴起，她轻易的就将未婚夫的女穴抚摸的爱液一股又一股的吐露，玩一会儿下面，又伸手去触碰丰硕的奶子，比刚刚又大了一些，揉一揉，浓郁的奶水便流了出来，从乳沟向两边流淌着，奶香味飘散开来。

Sam慌乱的扯过一个枕巾擦拭自己身上的液体，“Jess，别这样！”

他慌忙的跑进了浴室，将浴室门反锁上，Jess无奈，只好在门外说“好吧好吧，你这个传教士，那我先睡了。”

Sam靠在洗手台上，看着镜子里可以当胸模的奶子，那上面还留着奶水，犹豫着伸手去触碰，快感迅速的袭击着大脑，他停不下来，羞耻的揉着胸，女穴也开始瘙痒，只好用腿夹着。

他不敢发出声音，只好紧紧抿着唇，冰凉的洗手台给了他可怜的一丝理智，但这一点用都没有，不恰当的手法使得饱胀的奶水一会儿流的到处都是，一会儿又堵着怎么也挤不出来，反而女穴因为双手的不光顾，寂寞的蹭着，一个没有站稳，阴唇刮到了洗手台的边沿上，

愉悦的快感使得他触电般的抖了一下，下意识的又将女穴向那里撵磨着，几分钟后，他清醒了过来，双腿间湿淋淋的流着女穴高潮后喷出的液体，整个人一塌糊涂。

Jessica一大早便被工作的事忙的连早饭都没有吃就出门了，Sam独自开车去了医院。

他乖乖的坐在医生会诊的床上，和医生诉说着几个小时前发生的事。

医生看着眼前穿着一丝不苟的Sam，要求他脱掉衣裳，于是，这围绕着一丝禁欲的表象被攻破了，浪荡的露出淫欲的本质。

“医学史上，双性人的例子并不少见，但少有并未怀孕却依然能够掺入的人群。”

医生又紧接着要求他脱掉裤子，于是，有些红痕的奶子和女穴都亮敞的展现在医生眼前。

医生呼吸乱了起来，他将手搭在Sam的肩膀上，示意他趟在病床上，并顺带将及肩的头发撩到Sam的脑后。

Sam抿唇，皮肤被医用手套触碰着，“不用怕，我需要采取一些奶水化验一下。”

于是，那双手便落在了丰满的嫩乳上，手指按摩着四周，Sam忍不住呻吟出声，“没关系，你可以叫出声来，诊室里没有别人。”

两颗硬起来的羞答答的乳头张开着顶端的乳孔，被医生娴熟的手法按摩得流出了一股股细细的奶水。

快感充斥着大脑，Sam失神的扬起头。

Sam暗示着自己，这只是一场以前从未有过的就诊，他只需要遵从就可以了。

Sam双腿紧紧并拢着，轻轻的磨着双腿内侧，而阴茎早就高高扬了起来。

他想伸手去抚慰一下自己，却被医生打开了手，“别急，你要一切都按照我的指示来，才可以完成这次的检查。”

双手重新回到乳房上，缩小了刚刚的按摩范围，用手指捏着小小的乳头，一会儿用指头按在顶端揉搓着，一会儿又两根手指捏住，掐起，快感一遍又一遍的攻陷Sam的神经，他大声的呻吟并挺着胸膛，追逐着医生的手指。

看着躺在自己面前，挺着奶子让他蹂躏，双腿合在一起磨着逼，听话的不去触碰自己勃起的阴茎，主动送上门来的双性人，被自己亲自引导着坠入情欲之中，医生轻不可闻的说了一声“骚货”。

“将一切都交给我吧。”

他掰开Sam的双腿，看着那里新张出来的女穴，因他娴熟的手法，吐露出亮晶晶的液体，便低头用舌头轻轻舔了一下，感受到双手握住的腿颤抖着，又重复低头将嘴贴了上去，像享用美酒一样，吸吮着柔嫩的女穴，尝试了几下后，用舌头顶了进去。

Sam呻吟着将臀部抬了起来，最后，随着医生用力的一吸，他大声尖叫了起来，难耐的阴茎在没有触碰下喷射出精液，女穴也一起喷出一股晶莹的爱液，两个器官同时高潮了……

Dean决定留下来，这几天他过的异常舒适又安逸，他不一定非要在这里一辈子，但Sam一定可以在他死之前救了他的，那为何不多享受几天呢？

他想，如果Sammy可以多亲近他就更好了。

正这般想着，手机铃声响了起来，是Sam。

Sam在电话里将他最近发生的事告诉了Dean，并且还有20分钟的车程就到他家了。

“别告诉妈妈，这种事我不想让她操心。”Sam这样叮嘱着，实际上他甚至都不想告诉Dean，但不知为何，当他浑浑噩噩从医院里出来的时候，第一件事就是打电话给Dean，当他发觉的时候，已经把事情都说完了。

也许他早就不生Dean的气了，他明白这一点的时候，想见Dean一面的冲动更深了。

Dean自己也不知道怎么回事，他还没有消化了这个消息，Sam已经到了，他的护士妻子今天是全天的班，所以现在就Dean一人在家。

“到底是怎么回事？医生是怎么说的？”Dean不等Sam坐下就急忙问到。

Sam沮丧的说道：“检查说发育的很完整，里面甚至有……有子宫，而且没有发现任何不健康的症状，所以不考虑性生活的话，医生说并不希望我做手术去掉它。”

我可怜的妹妹啊。Dean自己都没发现他舔了嘴唇。

“让我看看吧，我很好奇只一会会儿就长出来的是什么样子。”

Sam拘谨的坐在沙发上，他已经很久没有和哥哥说一些私密的话了，但他还是听话的将衣服尽数脱下，露出他被亵玩的奶子和女穴。

看着这一身爱欲洗礼的痕迹，Dean一只手扶着Sam的膝盖，一只手戳了戳女穴。

“啊…”Sam羞涩的想合上腿，但是Dean抓着他膝盖的手不容拒绝的按着，并且又用一条腿压在Sam另一条腿上，“Dean，我不想…”

“怎么了？我的Sammy又想反抗哥哥了？”

不，我永远都不会拒绝Dean的。Sam闭上嘴，不知为何这样的念头涌入脑海，他被门户大开的样子使得自己没有任何的话语权，Dean的手又重新造访了那朵娇嫩的女穴。

“手指进来了！”他在心里喊着。

Dean将手指在Sam的女穴里试探着，发现里面湿润光滑，紧紧的裹着自己的手，饥渴的仿佛在裹一根阴茎一样，一开一合的吐露更多的透亮液体。

“所以？”Dean忽然停下自己的动作，他坏笑着问自己的弟弟：“我的弟弟淫荡成这个样子，那刚刚在医院里，是怎么让医生给你检查身体的呢？

“嗯？告诉我，都发生了什么事？”

饥渴的女穴刚尝到一点甜头，察觉到手指的无动于衷后，腰肢不听指挥的自己摇摆着抬着臀部向手指迎合着。

Sam喘息着回答道：“医生…医生让我躺在床上，我把衣服脱了，奶水太多了……医生挤了好久，才让奶水不再流的。”

Dean被这描述引诱的深吸一口气，他将Sam推到在沙发上，看着那胡乱晃动的奶子，忍不住将脸贴了上去，张嘴含住其中一颗乳头，用舌头在乳孔处舔舐按压了好一会儿，果然吸除了奶水。

Sam爽快又隐忍的呻吟。

Dean又换到另一个乳头上，不一会儿两边都流出了奶水，他坐起来，从自己的角度看Sam，这样子淫荡极了。

“Dean，我下面……”

“怎么，Sammy的骚穴洪水泛滥了？医生给你揉奶子的时候，Sammy也是这样吗？张开腿邀请随便谁的鸡巴操你？”

这样充斥着羞辱的话令Sam的女穴激动的又吐出一大股爱液，他渴望着哥哥，从内心深处热烈渴望着哥哥的触碰，于是他伸出双臂，想要搂抱住Dean，连话都说不完整。

“Dean…给我…我想要你…我不要别人…我只想要你……”

Dean不客气的将Sam的长腿压在两边，迫不及待的把早就硬起来的阴茎插进了Sam的女穴，顶到一半的时候仿佛遇到了什么东西的阻挡，但是，没有任何东西是可以隔开Sam和Dean的，Dean继续向里面深入，掠夺着弟弟的贞洁。

Sam的双臂终于抱住了Dean的肩膀，破处的疼痛根本比不上哥哥带给他的快感，他渴望与Dean的触碰，Dean也将身子压在了Sam的身上，坚挺的奶子挤压在Dean的胸膛，随着Dean的挺动，奶水浸湿了两人的上半身。

“Sammy…Sammy…我的Sammy……”

交叠在一起的兄弟俩，弟弟承受着哥哥的所有，淫荡的呻吟着，迎合着，他喜欢哥哥这样热烈的操他。

仿佛他的诞生，他的一切……都是为Dean而活。

“所以……Dean？你在那个世界，到底做了什么美梦？”Sam摆出Dean熟悉的标准的bitch face，“我把你从那个怪物那里救出来的时候，你还没醒来，但是你笑的太淫荡了，你知道吗，你差点血都要流干了。”

“闭嘴，Sammy。”Dean对Sam翻了个白眼。

但是在Sam嘲笑着他看向窗外后，Dean看着弟弟侧脸，露出安心的笑容。


End file.
